


feels like a forever thing

by k_yoong



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, also they're MARRIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, so many feelings, they are DISGUSTING and also in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_yoong/pseuds/k_yoong
Summary: It's Yukhei's birthday. Baekhyun helps his husband celebrate the only way he knows how.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	feels like a forever thing

When Baekhyun wakes in the morning, Yukhei’s half-sprawled on top of him, face smushed into the side of his neck and one (very long) leg tossed over his waist. It’s an everyday occurrence, one Baekhyun’s gotten used to, because Yukhei’s got no sense of personal space when he’s awake, at least not with Baekhyun, but especially not when he’s asleep. 

“Xuxi,” Baekhyun whispers, and runs a hand down his arm, appreciative. “Xuxi. Babe.” He leans down to press a kiss to Yukhei’s forehead and smiles to himself when his eyelashes flutter open, as if on command. Obedience, deference to Baekhyun even, is one of Yukhei’s strong suits, always has been, even in sleep. 

“G’morning,” Yukhei mumbles sweet and soft into his neck, still warm and heavy with sleep. The early morning sun shines through the curtains and he curls into the warmth, the same way one might expect a cat to. Rays of sunlight fall gently on him and illuminate his features, and Baekhyun has to resist the urge to reach out, trace the shadows and contours of his face.

“Good morning,” Baekhyun replies, carding a hand through his hair. “And happy birthday, handsome.”

Yukhei detaches himself from Baekhyun’s neck long enough to beam up at him, like he’s delighted Baekhyun remembered his fucking  _ birthday  _ (like this isn’t the fifth birthday Baekhyun’s had the pleasure of celebrating with him, like Baekhyun could ever bring himself to forget anything about him). Baekhyun wonders if he’ll ever  _ not _ find himself short of breath when he’s on the receiving end of any of Yukhei’s smiles, wonders if it’ll ever be any less devastating than it has been for the entire time they’ve known each other. They’ve been together for four years now, married for one, and every single day Yukhei wakes up, looks at Baekhyun like he’s a revelation, like he’s seeing Baekhyun for the first time in his entire life. 

“Do you have a gift for me?” Yukhei asks, cheekily, acting like he didn’t find Baekhyun’s gift for him behind the couch a week ago (an acoustic guitar, to replace Yukhei’s old, worn, out-of-tune one from college), and Baekhyun rolls his eyes fondly. 

“Am I not enough of a gift?” Baekhyun asks back, and pushes at Yukhei’s bare chest, gently, until he disentangles his limbs from Baekhyun’s, rolls over onto his back pliantly so Baekhyun can swing a leg over his hip to roll on top and straddle him. Yukhei’s bigger than Baekhyun, in every way, but he’s always more than happy to let Baekhyun move him around and take control, thrives on it really, and in turn, Baekhyun’s always more than happy to provide. 

“You are,” Yukhei says, honest to a fault, and looks up at him like Baekhyun’s hung all the stars in the sky. “More than enough. The greatest gift.”

Baekhyun leans down to kiss him just so he’ll  _ stop _ looking at him for a second because it’s starting to get just a little bit overwhelming, and he knows if he lets Yukhei go any farther he’ll start to get into one of his Overly Sappy I Love Baekhyun And Everyone Needs To Hear All About It Moods. That normally wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing but today is supposed to be all about Yukhei, not him, and Baekhyun’s determined to make sure that happens.

“Your breath smells gross,” Baekhyun complains mid-kiss, and wrinkles his nose. It’s not true, of course, but it serves well enough to lighten the mood. 

“That’s just too bad,” Yukhei says very solemnly, wrapping a sturdy arm around his waist and tugging him down for another kiss. “Because we’re married, and you’re my husband, and you vowed to love me forever, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, so you’re doomed to stay with me and my stinky breath forever.” 

“Oh, I forgot. In that case I guess I have no option,” Baekhyun replies, deadpan, and laughs when Yukhei whines in protest as he pulls away. 

“That’s right, and as your husband and the resident birthday boy I demand you get back here and kiss me like you mean it,” Yukhei grabs a handful of Baekhyun’s ass, both because he’s kind of got a thing for his ass and also because he knows how much it riles Baekhyun up, and grins when Baekhyun leans back down, biting at his bottom lip before he presses their mouths together again. They lay there for a bit, content to just exchange lazy kisses cocooned in the warmth of their blankets before Yukhei’s hand laying innocently at the curve of his ass starts wandering south not-so-innocently and Baekhyun starts rutting his hips down against the ridge of Yukhei’s abs.

His life with Yukhei kind of feels like something out of a millennial dream. Two dogs (one corgi, one golden retriever), no kids (unless you count the two dogs, which they sometimes do), reasonably-priced rent-controlled Manhattan apartment with hardwood floors and exposed brick walls (that part hadn’t been important to Baekhyun, but it had been to Yukhei, who’d been on a bit of a Property Brothers kick, so Baekhyun’s willing to indulge him). It feels too good to be true, sometimes, maybe because it is, but Baekhyun used to not believe he was worthy of good things until Yukhei came into his life like a six foot tall fucking whirlwind, convinced him otherwise, swept him off his feet just by existing, and the rest comes easy. 

Baekhyun knows he’s difficult, knows dealing with him can be hard, even takes pride in it sometimes, but everything is easy with Yukhei. Falling for him, dating him, loving him, being married to him— it comes as easy as breathing, now.

“Stop,” Baekhyun gasps into Yukhei’s mouth when he makes a move to flip them back over. Yukhei immediately stills. He’s always like that, always obedient, always wanting to take exactly what Baekhyun wants to give him in exactly the way that Baekhyun wants (save for the rare occasion that Baekhyun really just wants to be held down and fucked, give up control for an hour or so). “It’s your birthday. Wanna take care of you.”

Yukhei hums affirmatively and relaxes back into the mattress, running a huge hand up and down the soft curve of Baekhyun’s body. He watches as Baekhyun reaches behind and presses a finger into himself, his free hand reaching down to trace around Baekhyun’s rim where he’s already pushing in a second finger alongside the first, still loose and open from when they’d fucked (Yukhei refuses to call it that, prefers the term  _ made love _ ) the previous night. The ring on his finger glints in the sunlight from where it’s perched on Baekhyun’s waist, because Yukhei hates to take off their rings, even before going to bed, claiming he sleeps better when he’s got a reminder of Baekhyun with him, as if wrapping himself around Baekhyun’s body like the world’s tallest four-legged koala while he’s sleeping isn’t enough of a reminder in itself.

They’d picked their engagement rings out together, because Baekhyun was picky with just about everything, jewelry included, even though accessories were more Yukhei’s thing than his.  _ I have warm undertones, so gold jewelry looks better on me, but you have cool undertones, so silver is better suited for you,  _ Yukhei had explained to him. Baekhyun didn’t even know what an undertone was. In the end they’d compromised and settled on a simple rose gold banded ring, inset with a black tungsten. Yukhei still insisted that Baekhyun let him plan an elaborate proposal too, and that he act surprised whenever it happened, despite the fact that the rings had already been jointly picked out and the date for their wedding already decided.

Yukhei pushes two fingers in next to Baekhyun’s, and Baekhyun’s eyes roll back a little bit at the stretch — Yukhei’s fingers are twice as wide as his and significantly longer and already he’s pressing into Baekhyun in places he could never reach on his own. He whines quietly when Yukhei presses his fingers against his prostate, and Yukhei presses a kiss to his temple, achingly soft. The thing about Yukhei is that he looks all big and intimidating, but everything about him is soft. It caught Baekhyun off guard, the first time they’d met, because Baekhyun is not soft by nature but he can never bring himself to be anything but soft in return for Yukhei, never could. Baekhyun puts walls up around himself and tears them down willingly for Yukhei and his gentle words and gentler touches, actually  _ wants _ to be soft for this man who is everything good and more than that too. 

“I’m ready,” he whispers, biting gently over the mark on Yukhei where he’d left a hickey last night, blooming red and purple across his collarbone. Baekhyun likes giving hickeys just as much as he liked receiving them, likes the subtle sign of ownership. He used to walk around campus in college with wide-necked shirts just to show them off, to Yukhei’s mild embarrassment. If it was possible he would’ve chosen to show off the marks Yukhei liked to leave on his thighs, too.

“Are you sure?” Yukhei asks, looking at him with concern. Despite the fact that his dick is painfully hard against Baekhyun’s hip, he’s still worried about Baekhyun’s wellbeing over everything else, always puts Baekhyun’s needs and wants above his own. 

“Yes,” Baekhyun replies, and reaches over to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube, drizzles it messy over the palm of his hand. “I’m still stretched from last night. You know, when you put your monster cock in me while I was on all fours?” 

Yukhei huffs out a laugh, flustered even though Baekhyun knows Yukhei finds it funny when he’s crass, cutting off into a moan when Baekhyun slicks him up. His hips jump up, oversensitive, and Baekhyun tightens his grip ever so slightly. “Yeah, babe, I know, I just wanted to make sure—”

Before he can finish the sentence, Baekhyun’s already lined himself up and is pushing himself on to Yukhei’s dick, whimpering a little bit at the stretch. Every time feels like the first time with Yukhei, a little bit, just because he’s so fucking  _ big, _ even when they fucked (made love, whatever) no less than 7 hours ago. “You were saying?” he asks smugly as Yukhei bottoms out, as if he’s not shaking all over like a leaf and barely able to string a sentence together without letting out soft breathy  _ ah _ s in between words. 

“Nothing, I was saying nothing,” Yukhei breathes, hands coming up reflexively to grip at Baekhyun’s waist. “Feels good, Baek, please—”

“I haven’t even done anything yet,” Baekhyun digs his fingers into a pec where his hand’s resting steady on Yukhei’s chest, squeezing firmly at the flesh there before he draws down, admiring the sight beneath him. 

“I know,” Yukhei’s hand gravitates back towards Baekhyun’s ass, massaging slowly as Baekhyun writhes on his dick. He doesn’t want to start moving quite yet, because he’s still kind of sensitive from last night and he knows he won’t last long, but he  _ wants _ to make this last for Yukhei, because it’s simply what he deserves. He swivels his hips experimentally, “Everything feels good with you.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Baekhyun whines, embarrassed. He’s gotten much better at dealing with Feelings over the past few years, but this is just how their relationship works: Yukhei gets embarrassed whenever Baekhyun says anything vaguely horny and unhinged, but Baekhyun gets embarrassed whenever Yukhei says anything overly loving, or emotional in general. 

“Make me,” Yukhei replies, and because Baekhyun can never back down from a challenge, not even in bed from his own husband, he lifts onto his knees, draws all the way up before bringing his hips down again. 

Yukhei lets out a moan, loud and drawn out, and Baekhyun grins to himself. Yukhei’s always been loud during sex, the only difference being that now they live in a nice apartment with soundproofing rather than a college dorm room with criminally thin walls, so they no longer have to resort to biting at pillows and on each other to keep him quiet (they just do it for fun, occasionally). 

“Good boy,” Baekhyun coos, and Yukhei’s dick twitches a little bit from where it’s currently buried inside of him. 

“Not fair,” Yukhei whines, weak to Baekhyun’s praise, tightening his hands at Baekhyun’s waist. He thrusts up weakly, mostly still sleepy, and Baekhyun rolls his hips down to meet him halfway. Four years together means Baekhyun’s got four years of sexual encounters to draw on to know exactly what Yukhei likes, what he likes but is too shy to say out loud, even what he likes but doesn’t  _ know _ he likes yet. “You never play fair with me, Baek.”

Baekhyun leans down, sucks a mark right under his jawline just to see (feel) Yukhei squirm underneath him. Yukhei makes a choked-out, needy sound in response. “That’s why you love me, though, right?” he asks, scraping his teeth over the newly-formed hickey. “Keeps our relationship  _ fun _ and  _ fresh _ .”

“No, I love you because you act like an asshole but are secretly a huge softie with the biggest heart ever even if you’re a bit emotionally constipated, not because you’re the world’s biggest cocktease,” Yukhei replies, and runs one of his huge fucking hands up the side of Baekhyun’s torso. “Now will you please be quiet and keep riding me already?” 

“Hey,” Baekhyun protests, determinedly ignoring All The Other Emotion Related Stuff that just came out of Yukhei’s mouth. “It’s called multitasking.” He shuts up, nonetheless, focuses on building up a steady rhythm and on the whimpers coming out of Yukhei’s mouth. 

Yukhei’s happy enough to lay there for a couple of minutes, let Baekhyun do the work, let himself be spoiled, but Baekhyun knows he’s only got so long before he starts getting restless. Sure enough, Yukhei starts shifting a little underneath him, angles his hips just so, and Baekhyun nearly collapses atop him when he feels the press against his prostate. 

“Xuxi,” he whines, digging his nails into his biceps, feeling the flex of the hard muscle there underneath his fingertips as Yukhei drives his hips up insistently. It’s hard to even form coherent thoughts at this point, can’t think about anything except Yukhei and how good he feels inside him, the same way he always does. “Fuck that’s good, Xuxi, baby, I’m close—”

Yukhei nods, eyes wide and looking up at Baekhyun with awe, as Baekhyun grinds down, bouncing up and down in his lap as his thighs tremble with effort, pace growing increasingly frenzied. Despite the fact that all his monkey brain wants to focus on right now is his own pleasure, it’s still Yukhei’s birthday, this is still primarily about him, Baekhyun’s needs come secondary to his right now. 

Baekhyun clenches down around Yukhei’s cock just as Yukhei wraps a hand around him, fucks up into him with practiced ease. His vision is starting to go blurry at the edges, still shaking from the oversensitivity but in the best of ways, and when Yukhei cries out Baekhyun’s name hoarsely he watches, rapt, as his hips stutter and his eyes flutter shut. His orgasm comes crashing down all at once, like he’s been waiting for this exact moment, wouldn’t let himself come before Yukhei did and then suddenly he’s collapsing, rolled over to the side so as to not crush his husband underneath him. 

Yukhei, who’s clingy in general but five times clingier after sex, whines and noses at his shoulder until Baekhyun leans back just enough so that Yukhei can frame his face with his stupid big hands, tilt his head up until they’re kissing again, slow and sweet.

“By the way,” Baekhyun wheezes once they break away, out of breath (he’s getting old now, oh god) and purposefully Not Making Eye Contact. “I love you too. I realized I didn’t say it back just now.”

Yukhei makes a very loud, weepy whimpering noise and before Baekhyun can process what’s happening he’s being lifted like he weighs nothing and manhandled (gently!) so he’s half-sprawled on top of Yukhei, just like this morning, except this time Yukhei’s the one being used as a human mattress instead of Baekhyun. “I love you more,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s head too tenderly. “And for the record, you don’t have to say it back every time, I know you love me just as much.”

“I say it back because I want to, not because I feel like I have to— wait.” Baekhyun pauses, looks down where their lower bodies are connected. “Oh my god, how are you already hard again?”

“I don’t know,” Yukhei says mournfully. “I think you classically conditioned my dick to get hard whenever you confess your undying love to me.”

“You really can’t control yourself, can you,” Baekhyun purrs, like he isn’t immensely pleased with the current situation. “All this, just for me?”

Yukhei blushes, embarrassed, as Baekhyun strokes a hand up his length, like Baekhyun’s not already intimately familiar with his dick. “Well, yeah, who else would it be for?” he grumbles, running his hands all over Baekhyun’s thighs where they’re still stretched across his torso. 

“So…” Baekhyun starts, after a few moments of silence. “Do you want to fuck my thighs, then?” He feels more than sees Yukhei’s dick twitch with interest where it’s poking into his ass. 

“Yes,” Yukhei cuts in immediately, flipping them over again and kissing him so deeply Baekhyun feels short of breath all over again. “Yes, yes, yes, yes you’re the best husband ever, this is the best birthday ever—”

“Okay that’s enough please calm down now, no need to be dramatic,” Baekhyun replies, secretly pleased. “Should I— on my front?” 

Yukhei looks at him like he’s deeply offended before he shakes his head, bending Baekhyun’s legs back until he’s folded in half, knees pressed into his chest. “Noo,” he whines, nuzzling under Baekhyun’s chin like the big overgrown puppy he is. “Wanna  _ see _ you.”

It’s a little bit awkward like this, Baekhyun’s not as flexible as he used to be so he’s pretty sure his knees are digging into Yukhei’s chest, a little bit, but Yukhei doesn’t seem to care at all, just presses a kiss right against his Adam’s apple and runs a gigantic hand over his ass and up the back of his thigh.

Yukhei lets go of his legs just long enough to lean over and grab the lube again, less than half-empty at this point. “Baek,” he says absent-mindedly, pouring a generous amount over the palm of his hand. “We’re gonna have to buy more soon, I think we’re out after this.”

“Yeah, got it, I’ll add it to the list,” Baekhyun whines, needy. He’d been planning on going on a grocery-slash-Target run later, anyways, to pick up ingredients for dinner, but that wasn’t really what he wanted to focus on right now. “Now get back here already, come  _ on _ .”

“Spoiled, much?” Yukhei laughs, with all the affection in the world, and moves back quickly to lean back over Baekhyun, smearing lube between his thighs wet and messy. Baekhyun just sighs happily and wraps his arms around Yukhei’s neck to tug him down, closer, too blissed out in his post-orgasm haze to really protest too much at the playful dig. Yukhei drops a kiss on his shoulder, wipes his hand over the bedsheets (Baekhyun would say something, except it’s Yukhei’s turn to do laundry, anyways), braces his hands by Baekhyun’s head. “Squeeze your legs a little tighter together for me, babe.”

Baekhyun complies, lets out a low whimper when Yukhei rewards him with a gentle bite to his collarbone, sucking a hickey into the skin there to match the one Baekhyun had given him last night.

“Oh God,” Baekhyun chokes out when Yukhei slips his cock between his legs, at the same time that Yukhei says “ _ Fuck _ ,” with great feeling, and if he thought he was oversensitive before it’s really too much now, the way Yukhei’s entire body envelops his, their skin pressing together sticky with sweat. He always forgets how good this can be, and despite the fact that he still feels vaguely empty, always greedy for whatever Yukhei wants to give him (his fingers, his tongue, his dick), the friction he gets on the upstroke when Yukhei draws his hips back on every thrust and his length brushes against his.

Yukhei pushes between his thighs, an easy glide, and drops to his elbows to bring them closer together, uncaring of how Baekhyun’s knee is definitely knocking into his collarbone right now. He’s moaning, panting hot and heavy against Baekhyun’s neck and when he draws back to look up at Baekhyun, his eyes are shining again. Baekhyun’s heart catches in his throat.

“So pretty,” he breathes out, pupils blown wide, and Baekhyun preens under the praise involuntarily, back arching up as Yukhei falls forward, pressed as close together as they physically can manage. “Always have been. Love your thighs so much, please promise me you’ll never lose them.” 

“Shut up,” Baekhyun whimpers, squeezes his thighs harder together in hopes it’ll distract Yukhei long enough that he can calm the thrumming beneath his veins and the fluttering in his chest. “You’re so embarrassing. Stop looking at me like that.”

Yukhei’s hips snap forward faster as Baekhyun writhes beneath him, but his gaze is steadfast. “I always look at you like this,” he says simply, twining their fingers together and brushing his lips over the back of Baekhyun’s hands, over his bony knuckles. He kisses gentle and soft where their rings are touching each other. 

“I know that,” Baekhyun pants, visibly affected, drags his free hand through Yukhei’s hair where it’s still messy and pressed up from the way he’d slept on his side. “It’s gross. You’re gross.” 

Yukhei smirks, looking very much like the cocky college student Baekhyun had fallen for five years ago. Baekhyun thinks he had probably known, even back then, this was going to be the man he was going to marry. “It’s my birthday,” he sing-songs, insufferably cute even when he’s got his cock wedged between the soft plush of Baekhyun’s thighs. “You’re not allowed to lie to me on my birthday.”

_ I love you _ , Baekhyun thinks deliriously, close already even though it’s barely been five minutes. Yukhei’s not faring much better, if the way he’s started rutting into Baekhyun’s legs, barely even thrusting anymore is any indication.  _ I love you, I’m so thankful for you, I’m so lucky to have you, I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you, you are everything and more _ . 

“Fine,” he grits out instead, and feels Yukhei’s smirk widen where he’s pressed against his neck. “Only because it’s your birthday. You’re not gross,” he manages between punched out moans.

“That’s what I thought,” Yukhei says smugly, but his voice lets on how wrecked he is, how desperate he’s feeling. Baekhyun squirms, turns his head to the side so his face is pressed into the pillow, muffling the very embarrassing moans Yukhei’s currently pulling out of him. In response, Yukhei just presses a kiss to the newly exposed skin of Baekhyun’s neck, reaches between their bodies to wrap a hand around Baekhyun where his dick’s been trapped between his legs and his torso, getting barely enough friction at all.

“Not enough,” he whimpers out, because as good as it is he still feels so achingly empty, barely knows how to come anymore without Yukhei filling him up. “Xuxi, I need—”

Yukhei shushes him with a kiss, nods in understanding (he always understands what Baekhyun needs, sometimes even before Baekhyun himself realizes it) before he’s reaching down instead to press two fingers against Baekhyun’s entrance, still messy with a mixture of lube and Yukhei’s cum. It should be gross, but Baekhyun can’t bring himself to care once Yukhei pushes his fingers in, quickly adding a third when Baekhyun’s whines don’t stop. 

Baekhyun makes another obscene noise when Yukhei’s fingers twist inside of him, squeezes his thighs together as tightly as they can possibly go. The effect on Yukhei is almost immediate, and he practically sobs as his hips spasm wildly, spilling all over Baekhyun’s thighs and adding to the already existing mess. Baekhyun follows almost immediately after, trembles through his orgasm, clenching down on his fingers as Yukhei works him through his orgasm, no longer stretching him out but slowing to a gentle stroke against his walls. 

When Yukhei pulls his fingers out, a few short minutes later, Baekhyun tries not to whimper at the loss. “Greedy,” Yukhei whispers, wiping his hand off in the sheets (again) and bringing his clean hand up to stroke gentle over Baekhyun’s cheek. 

Baekhyun leans into the touch on instinct, turns his head just enough to press a kiss against his palm. “Only for you,” he says, uncharacteristically honest, and immediately his whole face sours, like he can’t believe that just came out of his own mouth. He always gets too honest post-orgasm, but it seems to make Yukhei happy, so he supposes it’s not  _ all _ bad.

“That must make me the luckiest man in the world, then,” Yukhei says, without missing a beat, and presses a kiss to his forehead tenderly before allowing himself to collapse back next to Baekhyun, already curling back into his side.

“I suppose it does,” Baekhyun hums, tucks the covers over Yukhei’s bare shoulder again. “So does the luckiest man in the world feel like going a third round in the shower when we wake up again?”

“I do,” Yukhei mumbles, eyelids growing heavy with sleep. “But only if I get to eat you out after.”

“Sounds like a deal,” Baekhyun replies softly, stroking his hand over Yukhei’s arm where he’s tossed it over his waist. “Happy Birthday, Xuxi.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy lucas day the way i express love for my ult is by writing about him getting boochie <3
> 
> title is from ella mai's everything


End file.
